Towa no Kizuna
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Karena begitu manisnya wanita tadi, ia sampai tidak mau pergi jauh-jauh dari memori Isshin. Isshin tidak habis pikir akan jadi apa anaknya nanti jika seorang shinigami jatuh cinta pada manusia? Isshin/Masaki. AR. Mind to RnR?


Untuk khayalan Cha yang tidak terduga dan untuk **fans** dari pairing **Isshin/Masaki**. Sebenarnya cukup mengejutkan bisa dapat ide seperti ini... karena diperoleh ketika sedang mencari referensi humor dari sebuah situs yang cukup terkenal. Hahaha... :)

_Please enjoy this story_, _minna_! ^^

* * *

**_Bunga di tebing terlihat indah bagi kita, karena kita hanya berani melangkah sampai ke tepinya, karena kita tidak bisa melangkah ke angkasa seperti bunga yang tidak punya rasa takut itu_. (—Bleach 12)**

* * *

Isshin Kurosaki menggerutu kesal sambil merenggangkan seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa pegal setelah sampai di _real world_. Kota ini... namanya Karakura, sebuah kota kecil yang dipenuhi bangunan-bangunan rumah pendek dan terkesan sumpek. Uh, apa iya seorang _taichou_ dari Gotei 13 harus turun tangan langsung hanya karena ada 'indikasi' _menos grande_ yang akan muncul di sini? Lalu apa tugas bawahan-bawahannya?

Oh ya, _menos grande _bukan sebuah perkara mudah bagi shinigami yang memiliki kekuatan tak seberapa.

_Ah, merepotkan_.

**Shinigami and Quincy's Love Story  
Isshin x Masaki**

**-#-**

**Towa no Kizuna  
[永久のキズナ, Everlasting Bond]  
Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**-#-**

**Alternate Reality, maybe fluff  
[Satu: Destined Meeting]**

Memakai _gigai_ bukanlah hal yang disukai oleh Isshin. Tubuh buatan para ilmuwan dari divisi dua belas itu terlalu mengganggunya dan membatasi seluruh gerak geriknya. Pria berjenggot itu bukan tipe orang yang suka dibatasi, baik dari segi kekuatan maupun tingkah laku. Baginya mendapat kebebasan selama ia menjadi seorang _taichou_ sudah lebih dari cukup. Meski karena itu ia sering mendapat wejangan dari _soutaichou_, tapi istilah kapok sepertinya lupa dimasukkan dalam kamus Isshin.

Ia akan tetap melakukan semua hal dengan caranya sendiri.

Seperti sekarang ini, berkeliaran di pusat kota Karakura tanpa _gigai_. Jika saja hal ini diketahui oleh _soutaichou_, mungkin ketika ia kembali ke Soul Society nanti, _soutaichou_ tanpa segan akan merebusnya hidup-hidup.

Membayangkannya membuat Isshin bergidik ngeri.

Kota itu ternyata tidak seburuk kelihatannya. Pusat perbelanjaannya cukup ramai, meski tidak seramai Tokyo. Beberapa anak berseragam sekolah yang sepertinya baru pulang berlomba menuju _game center_, sementara beberapa orang berpakaian kasual memandangi _display_ beberapa toko dengan tatapan penuh harap. Ada juga orang-orang yang berpakaian rapi, melintas sambil berbicara di ponselnya, tidak lupa wanita paruh baya yang bergosip di sudut jalan.

Dan dari semua itu, sepasang insan yang tengah menyeberangi jalan menarik perhatian Isshin. Seorang pria yang mungkin seusia dengannya—jika dihitung dalam tahunan usia manusia, berkacamata dan berambut putih, berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut cokelat kalem dan bermata _hazel_.

"Ryuken-_nii_, mau makan apa malam ini?"

"Apa saja yang sempat kau buat, Masaki."

"Kau selalu menjawab begitu. Sesekali aku ingin memasakkan makanan yang kau inginkan."

"Umm... nasi kare?"

"Baiklah. Nanti malam aku akan membuatkannya! _Ottou_-_san_ akan datang malam ini."

Ryuken membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Bertemu dengan ayahnya bukan perkara mudah bagi Ryuken. Sejak ia menjadi dokter di rumah sakit yang ada di Karakura, ia sudah tidak lagi berhubungan dengan Souken Ishida. Tidak ingin menjadi penerus quincy adalah alasan utamanya. Hanya adiknya, Masaki Ishida yang terus-terusan menelepon ayahnya setiap minggu untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar.

Ryuken dan Masaki tiba di seberang jalan, melangkah melewati Isshin yang seolah tidak bisa mereka lihat. Melangkah melewati shinigami itu seolah tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

Walau sebenarnya—

"Aku baru lihat shinigami itu hari ini," gumam Masaki pelan ketika sudah berjarak beberapa meter dari Isshin.

Ryuken mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

—mereka tahu.

* * *

Malam itu bulan bersinar purnama dan bintang terlihat lebih banyak dari biasanya. Isshin merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas atap datar sebuah apartemen di Karakura. _Menos grande_ yang ia tunggu untuk muncul sejak tadi siang tidak juga menampakkan diri.

Ah, lagipula bukannya _menos_ itu sangat jarang ditemukan? Seharusnya ia hanya menjadi ukiran sejarah saja dan teori dalam buku-buku pelajaran di akademi shinigami.

Pria berjenggot itu tertawa sendiri. Seorang _taichou_ dibodohi. Sial.

"_..._ottou-san_ akan datang malam ini."_

Karena begitu manisnya wanita tadi, ia sampai tidak mau pergi jauh-jauh dari memori Isshin. Aneh. Padahal biasanya tidak seperti ini. Rasanya senang sekali melihat wanita itu tersenyum sumringah hanya karena kedatangan ayahnya. Seolah ada kupu-kupu neraka yang terbang di dalam perut Isshin karena begitu senangnya.

"Tch."

Pria itu mendecih ketika dirasa ada reiatsu _menos grande_ yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Dari sebelah barat kota Karakura, beberapa kilometer dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Bukan jarak yang terlalu jauh dan masih bisa ditempuh dengan cepat menggunakan _shunpo_.

"Akhirnya..." gumamnya tidak jelas lalu ber_shunpo_ ke tempat kemunculan _menos_.

Semua selesai setelah ini. Paling-paling dalam dua atau tiga hari lagi ia akan lupa soal wanita itu. Pekerjaannya yang menumpuk sebagai _taichou_ terkadang memang merepotkan. Lagipula, Isshin tidak habis pikir akan jadi apa anaknya nanti jika seorang shinigami jatuh cinta pada manusia?

_Tap tap tap_...

Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar bersamaan dengan langkah kaki Isshin yang kini berjarak beberapa meter lagi dari _menos_ yang mulai keluar ke _real world_. Shinigami itu menoleh dan mendapati wanita yang dilihatnya tadi siang berlari mendekati menos itu juga. Baju terusan yang digunakannya tadi siang kini sudah berubah menjadi pakaian serba putih dan sebuah gelang dengan gantungan kecil berbentuk bintang dengan lingkaran di tengahnya menjadi penghias tangan kirinya.

"Kau?"

"Maaf, Tuan Shinigami," gumam wanita itu singkat dan gelang tadi pun menjelma menjadi busur.

"Quincy."

Isshin mencabut_ zanpakuto _dari sarungnya dan melompat setinggi mungkin untuk membelah topeng _menos_.

"GROAAAA!"

_Crash! Crash! Crash!_

Panah-panah dari busur milik Masaki mulai menembaki tubuh _menos_ itu. Dangkal. Bahkan tidak menyakiti _menos_ itu dengan luka yang serius. Entah karena wanita ini tidak bisa bertarung atau tidak ingin bertarung.

"GROAAAAA!"

"Ayo kita lakukan, Engetsu!"

_Zrash!_

Satu luka dalam. Meleset. Meski dalam, tapi hanya melukai sebagian kecil dari topeng _menos _itu. Isshin berdecak kesal dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"GROAAAA!"

_Tap tap tap_...

Wanita itu mendekatkan dirinya pada _menos _tanpa berpikir panjang.

"JANGAN!"

"GROOOAAA!"

_BUUMM_!

Langkah kaki _menos_ itu terdengar keras, seolah akan membelah bumi. Jika saja Masaki tidak menghindar, mungkin ia akan terinjak.

_BUUMM_! _BUUMM_!

Jika saja Isshin tidak ber_shunpo_ dan menarik tubuh Masaki, mungkin yang akan hancur bukan pohon-pohon tadi, melainkan tubuh Masaki yang remuk.

"T-terima kasih."

"Beri aku waktu lima menit dan jangan dekati makhluk besar itu lagi. Mengerti?"

Masaki tampak bingung.

Isshin tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia langsung kembali ber_shunpo_ ke hadapan _menos_ itu dan mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk menghabisi _menos_ ini hanya dalam satu serangan.

"GROAAA!"

Sinar merah.

"_Cero_! Shinigami!" jerit Masaki.

"Heeaaaa! _GETSUGA TENSHOU_!"

_CRASH! ZRASH!_

"GROAAAA!"

_Trak. Trang!_

Sebuah serangan dari Isshin dan sebuah panah quincy dari Masaki berhasil menghancurkan topeng _menos _dan perlahan-lahan tubuh besar makhluk itu menghilang. Menghilang ditelan keheningan malam. Menghilang karena berhasil dikalahkan.

Isshin dan Masaki tersenyum lega.

"Kau hebat," ujar Isshin ketika ia sudah kembali berdiri di hadapan Masaki.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa, Tuan Shinigami."

"Tidak, kau membantuku tadi."

"Hm?" Masaki memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih karena telah menolongku tadi."

"Hehehe..." Isshin tertawa renyah, "tidak baik untuk seorang gadis keluar malam-malam begini."

"Rumahku di dekat sini, dan tadi tak sengaja aku merasakan kehadiran _hollow_, ternyata itu bukan _hollow _biasa."

"Ya, itu _menos grande_."

"Aku tahu."

"Dan, uwm... boleh kutahu namamu?"

"Masaki. Masaki Ishida. Dan kau?"

"Isshin Kurosaki."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kurosaki-san."

"Ah, begitu juga denganku," Isshin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "bukankah sebaiknya kau pulang saja? Malam ini dingin."

Masaki berpikir sejenak, "Benar. Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku."

"Bukan hal besar. Hahaha..." lagi-lagi Isshin tertawa renyah.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam, Kurosaki-san."

"Selamat beristirahat, Masaki."

Masaki berbalik dan meninggalkan Isshin sendirian di taman kota Karakura, tempat _menos grande_ muncul tadi. Wanita itu... tidak lemah, ia hanya tidak punya alasan untuk bertarung tadi, makanya serangan-serangannya dangkal.

Isshin masih tersenyum sendiri mengingat wajah ramah Masaki padanya. Shinigami itu menghela nafas panjang dan melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah yang dipilih Masaki menuju ke rumahnya tadi.

Jika saja Isshin lebih jeli sedikit, mungkin ia akan menyadari kehadiran orang lain selain Masaki dari _reiatsu_nya. Seorang quincy lainnya, berambut putih dan berkacamata sedang memandang murka padanya tidak jauh dari sana.

Ia tidak suka dengan pertemuan singkat tadi.

Walau ia tidak tertarik dengan dunia quincy, namun ia masih memegang teguh peraturan leluhurnya dimana quincy dengan shinigami tidaklah ditakdirkan untuk hidup berdampingan. Salah seorang yang terkuat akan menghancurkan yang lebih lemah. Dan leluhurnya telah membuktikan bahwa quincy dihancurkan oleh shinigami hanya karena mereka meringankan pekerjaan para shinigami.

Hingga menyisakan keluarganya saja sebagai generasi quincy yang terakhir.

Ibunya dibunuh oleh shinigami saat pertikaian besar-besaran di depan matanya sendiri. Ayahnya kini hidup menyendiri dan terus-terusan mengumandangkan kehidupan damai berdampingan dengan shinigami.

Tapi itu bukan shinigami rendahan, ia setingkat pemimpin jika dilihat dari penampilannya. Ryuken Ishida tahu itu. Kemungkinan adiknya untuk bertemu kembali dengan shinigami setingkat itu sangatlah kecil. Jadi bolehlah ia lega untuk sesaat.

"_Senang bertemu denganmu..."_

_...jika nanti takdir berkata kita harus bertemu kembali, maka pertemuan pasti akan terjadi lagi. Karena mungkin saja ini adalah pertemuan yang ditakdirkan._

* * *

**—Tsuzuku—**  
**—1450 words (story only)—**

* * *

**#curhat**: Cha tidak pandai dalam mendeskripsikan adegan pertarungan. Jadi mohon maaf kalau adegan pertarungan di atas rasa-rasanya aneh. *pundung ke pojokan* Pairing _canon_ dalam Bleach yang juga tragis adalah Isshin dan Masaki (yang pertama adalah GinMatsu), mereka dipisahkan oleh maut juga, dan Isshin pun pernah bilang bahwa satu-satunya hal yang ia sesali adalah tidak bisa menyelamatkan istrinya pada malam itu. (_For me, that an awww sweet moment_).

Apa kabar semuanya? Semoga sehat selalu ya. Apa kalian mudik? Cha baru mau mudik nih. Hahaha... pasti macet banget deh. Semoga semuanya lancar dan selamat sampai tujuan ya! Amin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Kan besok kita akan menyambut hari kemenangan. :)

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers_?


End file.
